Teleny
by Flamingo Pink Crayon
Summary: It was a question that threw Ciel off guard; it had been whispered so teasingly into his ear, freezing him on the spot. "Why do humans crave you so?"


**AN: So this is a little present that I've been working on for all my lovely readers out there, honestly I thought I did pretty okay so just review and tell me what you guys think! I wanna hear what you have to say, you could just tell me something random like that I reminded you of cheese and I would be perfectly okay with something like that! I wuvs you all and I send out huggles to you all! **

* * *

It was a question that threw Ciel off guard; it had been whispered so teasingly into his ear, freezing him on the spot.

"_Why do humans crave you so?"_

Ciel turned sharply in his seat to face a candy-eyed demon, his red irises glinting in the candle light with mischief, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Sebastian 'tsked' at his response, overlooking Ciel's feigned innocence of the question. Because of course this question was one the demon butler was sure that plagued the little earl's thoughts day and night. What was so irresistibly _attractive_ about a seemingly normal boy who had fallen into abnormal circumstances?

Ciel's family had been running the underground for years; it certainly was a major factor into his common kidnaps and the manor break-ins. There was something else though, something about Ciel that made humans and the supernatural alike want to absolutely devour him. All wanted to consume the boy completely and have only his eyes upon them.

Baron Kelvin was a prime example, a man so horrifically obsessed with Ciel that he would go so far as to recreate the shrine in which Sebastian's contract holder had nearly met his fate. What was so incredibly tempting about a mere child?

"Perhaps it's that stunning personality," Sebastian chuckled at his own joke, his gloved fingers running over the pale expanse of a plump cheek. Ciel swatted the hand away and glared at the demon.

"What are you getting at? I'm not in the mood for one of your games," Ciel muttered, pushing aside all paper-work to show the butler that his master was paying attention. Sebastian's elbows descended onto the desk and his face became cradled in his hands. His back was arched in a strange angle that allowed him to inch all the closer to Ciel.

"I must admit, I have never seen a human as beautiful as you."

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned his chair, perfectly prepared to leave. He could go no further though because two hands were on either side of his chair, blocking his exit. Ciel looked up into the smiling demon's face wearily, what was the monster planning?

"Maybe that's it; your beauty is so rare and pure," Sebastian sighed in mock regret, "it's only human nature to want to taint it."

"And what is the demon's nature?" Ciel asked, never taking his eyes off the glowing ruby ones in front of him.

Sebastian chuckled, "We love to destroy beautiful things."

Ciel didn't feel any fear to that statement, he had made his bed and he would lay in it - so to speak. Sebastian was just reminding him of the inevitable; his soul was currently undergoing 'preparation' for the final feast. Still, Ciel wasn't sure where this conversation was going, it was proving to have no point and no end.

"Get to the point, I'm getting bored," Ciel muttered, pushing Sebastian so that he could stand up and stretch. The moment he did Sebastian was next to him again, his fingers rubbing the child's tummy soothingly. His mouth rested against his ear lobe as he spoke, "You're so quick to want things. How _greedy_ you are."

Ciel struggled until the hand around his waist tightened to a painful hold, "L-let go!"

Sebastian looked obviously reluctant as his arms returned to his side and the child jumped back a few paces to put a decent amount of distance between them.

"Look at that chin, arched towards the sky," Sebastian said circling the child while his fingers grazed over his face, "So _prideful_."

Ciel's eyebrow arched like his chin was supposedly doing, he was catching on to what Sebastian was getting at, "Are you saying I'm sinful?"

Sebastian chuckled, "What human isn't? Although…"

He leans in, touching his forehead to the little earl's, "You perform all of the _deadliest_ sins without so much as batting an eyelash."

Ciel rolls his eyes, "I'm sinful, wonderful, what I don't understand is the point you're trying to make."

"Perhaps it's the sin that attracts the humans to you, yes?" Sebastian is at a proper distance once more with a pondering look painted on his face. Ciel sits there and thinks over the conversation they had been having and looks up with a challenging glare to the demon, "I'm missing a sin."

Sebastian looks down at him with a smile that stretched from ear to ear; it sent a chill down Ciel's spine, "So you've finally caught on."

Ciel backed up towards the door, pressing his back to it and setting his hand on the handle ready to leave at a moment's notice. All the preparation of his soul needed a little extra something and Ciel didn't want to stay to find out what.

"You're a _sloth_ of boy, always sleeping in far past a proper time to awaken," Sebastian was close to him again, invading his personal space, "And all those sweets you eat? My, what a _glutton_ you are."

Ciel gulped as the demon's breath fanned over his face and he could smell that addicting smell of sweet falseness made for luring him in, "All these expensive clothes that you force me to pay such fine attention to, it's all rather _vain_, wouldn't you agree?"

Hands grip into Ciel's shoulder pushing him against the door so that he couldn't move, "All those people you and I kill; it's your only way of letting out the _wrath_ in your heart. I've seen how you watch other children your age all that _envy_ turning your mood sour and green."

"And even now, there it is that untainted innocence showing in your face,"Sebastian growled a feral noise, digging his nails into Ciel's boney shoulders probably drawing blood, "Yes, a child such as you has not experienced the fire of _lust_."

Ciel audibly gulped unable to pull his one eyed stare from the frightening creature holding him in place. Sebastian was eyeing him up and down like he was a piece of meat, which, let's be honest, is exactly what Ciel was. Ciel shifted only to feel the grip tighten to an excruciating level causing him to let out a whimper.

"Let go!" it was screamed and Sebastian was in the corner of the room by the time Ciel realized exactly what he had ordered. The child panted desperately, the adrenaline built up so high in his body he had no other way of releasing it. He didn't waste time and was out of the office in a speed that made the demon across from him proud, although, a vicious scowl decorated that normally smiling face.

Sebastian pushed off the wall and with a dark aura glided down the hall towards the master's bed chambers. Ciel was hiding under his bed, a rather childish place to take refuge but it was all he had. He could hear the heavy footfall of Sebastian as the demon approached the bed walking around towards the wardrobe. Ciel held his breath and stared at the still open doorway of the bedroom contemplating how fast he could dash towards that open beacon.

Before he could attempt anything two hands wrapped around his ankles and yanked him out from under the bed. He let out a shrill shout that he was certain Sebastian would mock for sounding girlish. A wide blue eye looked up at the demon as he was dragged across the carpet and thrown onto the bed.

Ciel was shaking as memories of unhappy events surfaced in his mind. Sebastian draped himself over the quivering body of the earl and looked him in the eye, "You're terrified."

Ciel tried to scoff but it came out as more of a shuddering breath, he didn't have to say anything because it was obvious. The door to his bedroom creaked loudly as it shut by itself, making a loud clicking noise as the lock was latched into place. Sebastian clicked his tongue as he thought deeply about something, running his fingers over any part of exposed flesh that he could find.

"Demon's are intuitive beings, we can sense all thoughts and emotions of a human," Sebastian said offhandedly, "Lately yours have been interesting me."

Ciel was slowly but surely wiggling his way out from under Sebastian who blocked him in once he noticed, "H-how so?"

A hand descended down to cup his most intimate parts through his wool shorts. Ciel gasped and froze completely, "You are a developing boy, so it's only natural that you've discovered the pleasures your own hand can deliver."

A bright angry blush coated Ciel's cheeks, "It's what you think about when you touch yourself that interests me. Your butler?"

Ciel began to stutter over his own words and thoughts, he was trying to figure out where Sebastian was hiding to be able to watch and listen to him like he was saying he did, "My favorite part is when you become undone and you mewl my name like a little kitten."

Ciel wanted to strangle the demon out of rage for describing him like that, "Isn't that lustful?"

Sebastian smiled fondly, running his fingers through slate grey hair, "Not quite."

Without warning Sebastian's hand slipped past the waist band of his shorts gripping his member firmly. Ciel's mouth fell open into an 'o' as the fingers of a skilled demon danced over his length, "That feeling you have, in the very pit of your stomach as hands that are not your own work you to arousal is the very beginnings of lust."

Ciel let out a sigh of pleasure as his member became hard. Sebastian chuckled in glee, removing his hand from Ciel's shorts. The butler stood up and fixed his clothes before unlocking the bedroom door. Ciel craned his head against the mattress sporting a massive hard on.

"Y-you're leaving?" Ciel was confused now, was this another game the demon was playing?

"Lust takes a while to build up," Sebastian's face was only visible between the frame and the door, "Think of me when you take care of your problem. Think of all the things you want me to do to you and imitate them on yourself."

Ciel was blushing horribly, there was no way in Hell he'd ever do something so vulgar especially when requested of him. The demon left locking the door behind him so that Ciel could not leave. He tried to ignore the tightness in his pants, biting his lip to keep the moans of desperation at bay. With a final glance towards the closed door he gave in and stuck his hand in his pants.

Ciel groaned in pleasure as his less experienced hand moved along his shaft causing him to buck his hips up. He thought back to Sebastian's cool touch and it served to make him moan, it had felt far too good to be healthy. What would Sebastian have done to him if he had stayed? Ciel blushed as the thought of what was most likely in Sebastian's trousers.

Ciel had found a book in the alleyway not too long ago when he had gone shopping with Elizabeth. He had taken it home and read it in secret only to have it spur the unclean thoughts that came with puberty. Teleny was the name of it and it was a sinful book. But what those men in that book had done made him want that from Sebastian for some odd reason. He knew what would come of intercourse between the two.

Ciel closed his eyes as he worked his hand up and down thinking about what he would've liked to happen. Sebastian would've marked him, all over his flesh in fact, he was that type of man. He'd mark him in ways that showed the world that he was owned.

Taking a deep breath Ciel did the inevitable to smother his strong curiosity for the act. Little fingers entered his body and he let out a gasp. I didn't feel great but it didn't feel wrong either. He pumped them in and out clumsily and was just going to give up when it happened. A moan that made Ciel curse himself internally for making left his warm mouth. Whatever he just touched had left him more aroused than ever before.

"Did that feel good?"

Ciel sat up, ripping his hand from his pants as he stared at the demon sitting on the end of his bed. Sebastian had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. In his hands was Teleny, the wretched book making Ciel feel more mortified than ever.

"Do you really think you just found this book by accident?" Ciel pondered that.

"You wanted me to find it."

Sebastian chuckled, setting it off to the side before crawling across the bed to position himself over the disheveled child, "Your soul will be perfect."

Like the hungry monster that Sebastian was, he descended in for the kill.

* * *

Teleny is a book written by Oscar Wilde that is basically just a novel of homo erotica. Honestly there's only one scene in it that has that otherwise all the other ones are very heterosexual but whatevs, it was a pretty decent book. I recommended it any reader who likes classic novels.


End file.
